Twilight på ett annat sätt
by cubacola
Summary: En Twilight och Dracula inspirerad historia.


Edward du är sen, vi ska ha möte om nya hus att undersöka!

Edward hade tidigare på dagen haft problem med bilen och var nu stressad över att han skulle förlora sin stadsplanerartjänst. Han hade precis avslutat sin examen och lyckats få ett attraktivt jobb inom kommunen. Sedan Edward var liten hade han rest mycket till Rumänien då han alltid fascinerats av historiska byggnader.

Vi har idag fem nya projekt att presentera. Ett av de projekten innefattar ett K-märkt hus.

Smilbanden rörde sig uppåt på de anställdas sammanbittna läppar och ett sorl bröt ut runt bordet. Ett K-märkt hus var drömmen för de flesta anställda inom stadsplanering. Edward hade specialicerats sig i K-märkta hus och hoppades mer än någonting annat att han skulle bli den som skulle få ta sig an detta uppdrag.

Vi märker att det är många som är intresserade och kommer därför lotta ut vem som får uppdraget.

Ett rasslande ljud hördes från en tunna och var och en fick dra varsin lapp. Edward drog sin lapp som det stod _vinst_ på. _Men var detta verkligen en vinst?_ Kort efter mötet satte sig Mina, som har varit anställd på företaget i flera år, vid en dator och sökte på det K-märkta huset. FÖRSVUNNA PERSONER K-MÄRKT HUS. Mina hade hört talas om detta hus och fick en olustig känsla i kroppen när det presenterades på mötet. Hennes farhågor hade blivit besvarade och det svartnade för hennes ögon. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret och i samma ögonblick såg hon Edwards bil försvinna med ett dammoln efter sig. Det var försent.

Jag känner ett lyckorus i kroppen och slår på radion, äntligen är jag på väg på mitt första uppdrag. Plötsligt inser jag att jag inte kan vägarna så bra och i backspegeln ser jag hur dammolnet följer efter mig som ett spöke. Längst vägarna ser jag berg torna upp sig mot horisonten, bergen ser ut som rostiga spikar. Siluetten för mina tankar till bergskedjan Karpaterna där jag tillbringat många somrar. Framför bergen står träden, träden som är gröna som de grönaste smaragder.

Ur radion spelas:

_Jag är en vampyr, jag suger och spyr. Låt mig komma in, jag vill bli din. Jag är en vampyr, jag suger och spyr. Låt mig komma in, jag vill bli din. Hela världens hunger samlad i mig. Hela världens hunger samlad i mig…_

Fem timmar senare börjar motorn krångla och kort därefter bestämmer sig Edward för att stanna till vid en rastplats för att inte riskera att få motorstopp mitt på motorvägen. Han bestämmer sig för att ringa till ägaren av huset, Bella, som insisterar på att han ska bli upphämtad av hennes privatchaufför.

Jag tittar på klockan och inser att det snart kommer börja skymma och bli kallt. En isande kall vind blåser mot mitt ansikte och jag bestämmer mig för att sätta mig i bilen igen.

Ett hårt slag mot vindrutan och jag studsar upp i sätet. Det är kolsvart och jag ser inte vem det är. Hör tunga andetag som omfamnar mörkret. Dimman längs de spikiga bergen syns fortfarande men liknar nu det dammoln som en gång var efter mig. Jag kliver ur bilen för att på något sätt orientera mig i mörkret men ser fortfarande ingenting. Plötsligt rycker någons hand tag i min arm, en hand som känns mer död än levande. Handen visar sig tillhöra den person som ska hämta mig. Jag har svårt att urskilja konturerna i ansiktet. Det ser ut som en svart brunn, utan början eller slut. Jag sätter mig i baksätet, ett kallt läder följer min ryggrad när jag lutar mig mot sätet och ett obehag växer fram i kroppen. Medan vi åker längs smala vägar hör jag en varg yla någonstans inifrån den dunkla skogen som vi omges av, och sedan hör jag en till varg, och en till, och en till. Tills det utbryter en kakafoni av ylande.

Väl framme. Framför mig gestaltar sig en överväldigande huskropp. Huskroppens fasad gapar mot mig likt en Scream-mask och i ett av fönstren tycks jag mig se ett flammande blå låga. Jag leds fram till huset och tar ett kliv in.

Välkommen till mitt hus. Känn dig som hemma, min käre gäst.

Tack så mycket. Bella?

Ja, det är jag som är Bella och jag välkomnar dig till mitt hus Edward. Kom in, du måste vara både hungrig och trött.

Bellas ansikte påminde mig starkt om chaufförens obestämbara ansikte men som på något sätt lyste upp rummet omkring mig. Jag insåg plötsligt hur otroligt vacker hon var. Jag kände hur jag drogs mot henne likt en magnets dragningskraft.

Bella följde Edward upp till ett gästrum där varm mat stod uppdukad på nattduksbordet. Levande ljus stod längs fönsterkarmarna och en stilla vind tog tag i ljusens lågor. Ett lugn infann sig hos Edward. Bella kände hur Edwards närvaro stillade hennes uppjagade tankar och hennes hjärta började plötsligt slå snabbt. Ett hjärta som inte haft ett hjärtslag på flera hundra år vaknade till liv. Hon kände en sådan stark dragningskraft så att hon ville skada honom. Hon kollade på hans hals och såg hur hans blod pulserade i ådrorna.

Edward satt i gästrummet och hade precis ätit upp maten då han vände sig till Bella för att fråga hur gammalt huset var. Men Bella var borta….

Bella! Bella! Var är du?

Edward reste sig upp från sängkarmen och gick för att leta upp Bella. Till sin förvåning satt Bella i soffan utanför. Edward undrade varför hon inte hade svarat när han ropade. Bella bad om ursäkt för sitt plötsliga försvinnande och de slog sig ner tillsammans framför en sprakanda brasa. De pratade i timmar och kom mycket bra överrens. När klockan närmade sig två på natten så bestämde sig Edward för att gå och lägga sig.

Edward försökte sova men underliga ljud hördes från rummet bredvid. Han lyckades till slut somna men vaknade i ett tillstånd av skräck. Han kunde inte avgöra om det var dröm eller verklighet eftersom Bella var så närvarande i den. I drömmen försökte Bella mörda honom. Han tog ett djupt andetag och försökte skaka av sig känslan. Till slut så somnade han om igen.

En glänsande svart lucka, lutad bredvid en säng fälldes hastigt upp och från den steg Bella ur. Med släpande steg närmade hon sig Edwards rum. Långsamt öppnade hon dörren till rummet för att inte väcka honom. Vid dörrposten stod hon länge och studerade Edward. Hon stängde dörren och låste om sig. Det var omöjligt för henne att inte ge sig hän och ryckas med i de starka drifter hon hade. I hennes ansikte sprack det upp ett leende av vita glänsande tänder.


End file.
